Voden/Hero
Abilities . |name-r=Spread the Pain |skill-r=Powered-up shots fire a spread of 5 arrows. (Outer arrows do less damage) |name-ll=Bow Flex |skill-ll=Shots power up 33% faster. |name-lr=Longshot |skill-lr=Powered-up shots fly faster and have no damage falloff. |name-rl=Piercing Arrows |skill-rl=Powered-up shots pierce through enemies. |name-rr=Tangleroot Tips |skill-rr=At close range (10m), powered-up shots inflict (2s) and give extra .}} cloud that lasts 6s. (-50% healing) Stand in the cloud to fire arrows. |name-l=More Spores |skill-l=Poison cloud lasts longer and covers a larger area. (8s) |name-r=Seeking Spores |skill-r=Throw a poison cloud that explodes on impact and inflicts . (-50% healing, 4s) |name-ll=Virulence |skill-ll=On hit, deals 150 . |name-lr=Contagion |skill-lr=Poisoned enemies infect nearby foes with . (+5s cooldown) |name-rl=Hungry Spores |skill-rl=Poison cloud has homing. |name-rr=Acute Poison |skill-rr=Direct hits deal increased (+50) and inflict . (-75% healing)}} . (5s, can't )'' Decoy is destroyed upon leaving stealth. |name-l=Alternate Root |skill-l='Q/LB,Q/LB:' Teleport to your decoy's position. Your decoy is destroyed. |name-r=Companion's Boon |skill-r=Decoy now fights alongside you and deals increased . ''(+130 damage) You no longer gain stealth. |name-ll=Leaf No Trace |skill-ll='Q/LB,Q/LB:' After teleporting, regain 15 and gain a (30%, 3s) |name-lr=One With Nature |skill-lr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' After teleporting, you are for 250 HP. |name-rl=Spore Imitation |skill-rl=Decoy will also fire homing clouds at enemies. (+75 damage, inflicts poison) Increases lifespan of Decoy by 1s. |name-rr=Spring to Life |skill-rr=Decoy will create springs at its feet. (+45 HP/s, 6s) Increases lifespan of Decoy by 1s.}} self and allies. (6s) |name-l=Well Wishes |skill-l='HOLD E/RB:' On use, create a second spring at target location. Springs for 50% more. |name-r=Geyser |skill-r=You and your allies in the Spring gain . |name-ll=Recovery Time |skill-ll= from the Spring lasts longer. (1s) |name-lr=Spring Cleaning |skill-lr=On start, for you and your allies in the Spring. |name-rl=Burst Forth |skill-rl=On use, enemies. enemies who enter the Spring. |name-rr=Refreshment |skill-rr=On use, gain 25 .}} and all foes in the area. (2s/3s/4s) |name-l=Easy Strider |skill-l=+10% and drains 25% slower. |name-r=Tactical Awareness |skill-r=+10% back . +10% from . |name-ll=Endurance |skill-ll=+25% maximum . |name-lr=Hit and Run |skill-lr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10 after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rl=Amity |skill-rl=Gain after each assist or kill. (4s) |name-rr=Focused Might |skill-rr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' You gain +7% basic attack when you use FOCUS. (Maximum: +14%, lasts until you die)}} Talents for 5s. (Once per 5s, does not affect self)}} while your decoy is alive.}} for more. (+35%) |clash=On start, if other allies are in your spring, -5s cooldown.}} Strategy Voden is best summarized by one word – ‘pressure’. Voden doesn't super excel at much, because even though he might be impressive on paper, he certainly has some drawbacks that make him hard to manage. What he can do best, however, is apply pressure. Quick movements into the backfield, constant harassment, and ganking straggling heroes is the name of the game, and Voden plays that game well! His bow attacks, combined with his abilities, can make super quick work of most enemies. Keep in mind though that his best upgrade, Geyser, that gives , requires a ton of investment, and his other useful power – F/LS+RT,LMB/RT NATURAL ROOTS, has much the same investment. Voden is very flexible though, so these investments might be worth it given the situation and state of the battlefield. Tips and Tricks *Voden is useless without ; accordingly, keep your eye on the stamina and make sure you have enough to get out of any situation quickly and with minimal damage. *'RMB/LT POISON SPORES' **Spread around your poison. Don't focus on just one target, as the poison does the same damage whether or not you're paying attention. Everyone getting a little hurt as opposed to one person getting really hurt is what you're aiming for. **As said, Poison Spores is excellent for teamfights: use it to boost the damage of your ranged heroes. Characters like HK-206 have excellent synergy with this skill. *'Q/LB GREEN MAN' **Use the decoy to waste hero attacks and force them into long cooldowns – this will enable a concerted effort team to wipe the floor with them, negating even the most efficient pushes. **Or – use the decoy to distract creatures, then tear them apart. *'E/RB HIDDEN SPRING' **Use Hidden Spring as a good support ability or evasive move. Be careful where you use it though. Use it too early and you may not have the heal or escape you need. Unlike Uncle Sven, your utility is not made up of two moves, so you have to be more tactful in your use of it. **Hidden Spring heals you and your allies, and should thus be placed where it's free from threat, but near enough to the fight to be beneficial to the team. Additionally, the Geyser upgrade provides a , allowing heroes to jump up to areas for sniping and distance shots. *Be careful when you want to use Voden's , F/LS+RT,LMB/RT NATURAL ROOTS: heroes with or abilities (like Mozu with her Arcane Vortex) can neutralize your special arrow, leaving you with wasted power or even get you (or your teammate) in your own trap. Category:Hero Stats and Skills